Saved me twice
by CherriesR4me
Summary: "Chad, can you please help me? My hands are stuck!" "Yah? Well haw thu yu fink I feel? My tongue's thuck to an ithicle!" Can Zora, a new friend Gabby, and an...icicle!..bring Channy together? For xXxStompingOnRosesxXx's writing contest! Three-shot! CHANNY
1. You saved me

**AN: Hi everyone! This is my entry for xXxStompingOnRosesxXx's competiton. It is a three-shot, and definitely a CHANNY.**

**Also, hope you guys check out my other stories. Like my multi-chaps perhaps. :D**

**So anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chad was walking downtown, his head slightly fuzzy.<p>

_Woah! That was some party last night._

Now don't go assuming things. Chad didn't get drunk or anything; he was Hollywood's bad boy, but he wasn't gonna get wasted, especially when he isn't even at the legal age of drinking. _Well I did have 1 or 2 drinks._

_Hey! I am Hollywood's bad boy. But definitely not enough to get me drunk._

He was just…really really tired. He had a long day of rehearsal yesterday. Annoying cast mates and a demanding director. Then there was the party, which even though it was absolutely fun, had used up all of Chad's remaining energy. He was pretty exhausted. He was so tired, that he hardly noticed anyone. Let alone the cars that were zooming down the road.

_Mmmm…Starbucks._

Finally, maybe Chad's senses can finally be awakened.

Chad crossed the road.

"WHAT THE – AHHHH!"

A car came straight for Chad. The driver in full panic, but couldn't hit the brakes on time. As it got so close, Chad swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. Then…

He didn't know what happened. It was so quick. A whiz here and there, and he was on the floor. His vision clouded. His eyes started to drop. But before he was fully unconscious, he was pretty sure he heard a female voice.

"Chad! Chad…chad…ch…"

**XxXxX**

Chad's eyes opened slowly, and he was shocked by how white everything seemed to be.

_Am I in heaven?_

His vision not fully clear yet, when a voice softly whispered.

"Chad?"

The voice, it was familiar. He looked to his left, where the voice came from.

"Chad! I'm so glad you're awake! I was so scared off what could've happened to you. You sure gave me a fright. I was…"

She carried on talking, but he zoned out. He took in the girl's appearance.

_Soft, brown curls cascading past her shoulders._

_Pale complexion._

_Petite figure._

_Small, cute nose._

_A cheery, genuine, big bright smile,_

_On her slightly full, pinkish lips._

_And gorgeous eyes._

_Now her eyes were something._

_Sure, everything else about her was pretty, but her eyes?_

_It was the icing on the cake._

_They were the most shocking, radiant, vibrant shade of…_

…

…

…

_Green._

_Yup! This girl was really pretty._

_But wait…who is she? Why is she here?_

_And how does she know me?_

_Haha! Scratch the last one. I'm CDC, of course she knows me!_

_Why did I e –_

"Uhmmm…Chad?" The mystery girl said, snapping Chad out of his thoughts.

"W-what?"

"I-I was just w-wondering if you w-were…you know…okay? You've been unconscious for hours you see. And –"

"Wait a minute", Chad asked confused, "Why exactly am I here? …wherever _here_ is. And why was I out of it for hours?"

"Don't you remember?" She inquired. "A car nearly ran you over, which is bad. But it didn't, which is good. Then you passed out! Which is bad, again."

"What? Really? Wow…so…uhmm…who exactly are you?"

"Ooops, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gabby!" Gabby piped up, flashing me a bright, white smile.

"And...so?"

"So what?"

"So…what exactly are you doing here? Not trying to be rude or anything."

"Oh…that's fine. I understand, because you don't really know me. You see…remember the car that nearly hit you but didn't?"

Chad nodded.

"Well it didn't hit you…because of…uhmm…me." She bowed her hair down, looking embarrassed, covering her face with her silky locks.

"You mean…y-you saved _me_?"

"…yeah…"

"What are you so embarrassed about then?"

_So she pretty much saved my life, and she's embarrassed to look at me? Seriously? Wow. She's really humble._

Chad smiled to himself at the thought.

_This Gabby girl seems really nice._

"Well, you're Chad Dylan Cooper! The greatest actor of our generation. Of course I'd feel embarrassed around you."

_Ahhh, she's also honest!_

"Don't be. I owe you my life. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now."

Gabby giggled at that, and Chad laughed along.

Gabby left, saying she really needed to grab breakfast. You see, she was on her way to get breakfast at Starbucks too, but then as she was about to cross, she saw Chad. She saved him, and stayed with him for hours while he was unconscious. That's why it's nearly lunch time, and Gabby still hasn't eaten.

She came back later though, just as Chad was ready to leave the hospital.

"So Gabby, I wanna say thanks again. For saving me." Chad gave her his trademark CDC smile, but at the same time genuine. He really was grateful.

"No problem, Chad. Just helping people in need." She smiled at him.

_She really does have a cute, bright smile. Kind of like Sonny Mu – mornings. Bright like uhmm…sunny mornings. Yeah, that's what I was gonna say…_

They talked for a while, then an idea struck Chad's mind.

"Hey Gabby, how do you feel about coming to Condor Studios? Perhaps catching the Falls in action."

"For real?"

"Yup. So what do you think? You want to?"

"Want to? I'd love to!" She showed Chad her biggest grin, exposing her full set of pearly white teeth.

"Well then, let's go!"

"Now?"

"Yes. So…let's go!"

**XxXxX**

Sonny Munroe was sitting in the Condor Studios cafeteria, munching on her fro-yo.

_Mmmm…creamy goodness._

She was enjoying her break, when Chad entered the cafeteria. He came in hand in hand with a pretty brunette.

_Oh hey look, it's Chad. With a pretty brunette. Wait what? Pretty brunette!_

Sonny choked on her fro-yo.

_Who is she? I've never seen her before…she's pretty! Wait, why do I care? Pshhh…I don't! Who said I did? Ha! Because I don't! Hmpff…_

"Hey Sonny."

Sonny was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the pair making their way to here. Chad's smooth voice caught her off guard.

"Errr…hi Chad."

"Oh my gosh! No way! You're Sonny Munroe! I'm such a big fan of you and So Random." The girl said.

_Aww, she was sweet._

"Awww…thanks!" Sonny gave Gabby a genuine smile.

"Hey, why don't you go get some fro-yo. The ones here are really good." Chad said to her.

"Ok!" Then Gabby skipped off to the fro-yo machine excitedly.

"So Chad", Sonny piped in once Gabby was gone, "Who's your friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! What do you think?<strong>

**BTW, you might think that I made you a bad person Gabby, but I didn't. You're good, I promise! :)**

**So, I know there isn't much CHANNY in this chapter, but trust me, there will be later. It just doesn't fit into the story right now.**

**So...that's it.**

**Please review! I need it for the competition. Thanks! :D**

**- Cherry xx**


	2. Who's your new friend?

**AN: So here's the second chapter! Yepee! Has more Channy near the end. This isn't the last chapter, there's one more after.**

**I'm gonna keep writing in 3rd person for the rest of this story, but there's gonna be insights on what they're thinking so...I hope I'm doing it ok.**

**So yah...here goes! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, why don't you go get some fro-yo. The ones here are really good." Chad said to her.<em>

_"Ok!" Then Gabby skipped off to the fro-yo machine excitedly._

_"So Chad", Sonny piped in once Gabby was gone, "Who's your friend?"_

….

_Was it just me, or does Sonny sound…jealous? Nah, can't be that. I must be hearing things. _Chad thought.

"Oh her? She's Gabby, a friend of mine, why do you ask?"

"So, what is she? A guest star on Mackenzie Falls? Singer? Actress? Model?"

"Nope", Chad said popping the 'p', "she's your average every day person."

"Wow, the CDC is hanging out with someone who's not famous. Shocking." Sonny replied sarcastically, giving the blonde jerk-throb an eye-roll.

"Hey, I know it might seem strange…but, you see…she's different."

Jealousy filled Sonny, from the pit of her stomach to the top of her head.

_What did this girl have? Why does Chad hang out with her? Why is she…different? Not that I care! I'm just…curious._

Sonny was intrigued by this brunette beauty. What made her different from everyone else?

"What makes her so special?"

"She saved my life Sonny, and her intentions were true."

"Wha – "

"Hey Chad!" An enthusiastic voice cut in. "I got you some fro-yo too. I hope you like chocolate! Oh and Sonny, I got you strawberry, hope that's ok with you."

Gabby handed the two their fro-yo and started to munch on her own.

Even when Sonny was raged with jealousy, the girl's kindness just made her impossible to be mad at her. But then again, it wasn't even her fault.

"Uhh…thanks Gabby…"

"No problem, Sonny." She released a genuine smile.

Sonny continued to wonder what Chad meant by her saving his life. Was it literal? Or metaphorically? However, she was cut off from her thoughts.

"Hey Sonny, Imma give Gabby a tour around the Falls. Catch ya later Munroe." With a wink, click of the tongue, and a point, Chad and Gabby disappeared down the hallway. Leaving Sonny in the cafeteria, being consumed by her thoughts.

**XxXxX**

Sonny was pacing around her dressing room talking to herself. Ever since her encounter with Chad and Gabby, Sonny has been uneasy.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Why are you pacing? You shouldn't be. I mean, what's to worry about? You've been having a good day right? It's Taco Tuesday, and you love tacos. Plus, rehearsal went great! Marshall loved your ideas. Tawni hasn't insulted you…_yet. _Nico and Grady haven't talked about cheese pants or identical popcorn twins, and Zora hasn't freaked you out so far today. Not even Chad has bugged you with an argument. Oh yeah, 'cause he's so caught up with Gabby! Not that you care, because you don't like him. No. He's your enemy…well…frenemy. You do NOT like him. So why are you feeling so uneasy Sonny? Why are you worried? Why is there a _pang _in your gut? Why?"

"Because you're jealous, you dumbo! Gosh…I didn't think you were that stupid Sonny." Zora bellowed from the vents.

Sonny jolted, shocked from the sudden voice that interrupted her thoughts.

"Have you been spying on me Zora? Like, all this time?"

"Yes. But that's not the poi – "

"How dare you! We have dressing rooms for a reason."

"I know, but that's not what's impor – "

"It's called privacy Zora. And I want some of that."

"I get it! But So – "

"I thought you'd have respect for me, bu – "

"SONNY!"

Sonny stopped her rambling, evidently frightened by Zora's outburst.

"Listen Sonny, you're jealous. It's obvious."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"How can it be obvious when it's not even true? I'm not jealous of Gabby."

"Sonny, you know how you said you know people?"

"Yeah, and I do."

"Well there's one person you obviously don't know enough."

"Who?"

"Yourself."

"But I said, I'm not – "

Sonny stopped herself, realizing she wasn't even talking to anyone anymore. Zora had left, and once again, Sonny was lost in her thoughts.

"Why Sonny? Why? ..."

**XxXxX**

*Knock knock*

Gabby was sitting in Chad's dressing room, just reading through this week's script of Mackenzie Falls, when someone knocked on the door. She stood up and opened it.

"Hi." There was a little girl there, wearing a serious look on her face. She had brown hair in pigtails, and her clothes were very vibrant. Gabby had a feeling she's seen her before…but where…?

"Hi! Uhmm…I'm sorry, but Chad's not here at the moment, he's rehearsing so – "

"What made you think I came here to see Chad?"

That question threw her of guard. I mean, who else will this person come to see? This was Chad's dressing room after all.

"Uhh…well…" Gabby stood there, looking at the girl. "Wait a minute. You're Zora! From So Random!"

"Yup. And you must be…Kathy?"

"Err…it's Gabby."

"Oh, sorry. Well, Gabby, what do you think of Chad and Sonny?"

"Seriously? I think they like each other."

"Really?" Zora said surprised. She didn't know this girl was smart.

"Yup. It was even more obvious when I saw Sonny's jealous face."

"Wow. I mean, I thought I was the only one who noticed. And you've only been here a while…and you already know. Hmmm…I think we'll get along Gabby." Zora smiled.

Gabby smiled back.

"So, why were you here again?"

"Well, I have a proposition."

"Go on." Gabby turned to Zora, with an excited face as she saw Zora smirking mischievously.

"I need your help. With have a couple to get together…"

**XxXxX**

"Knock knock."

"Go away!"

Chad sauntered into Sonny's dressing room that afternoon. Sonny tried her best to avoid eye contact. She wasn't sure why, but something inside her told her it was a bad idea.

"Oooh…Miss Sunshine ain't so sonny huh?"

"Haha, very funny Chad."

"What's gotten you in a twist?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

Sonny rolled her eyes. Chad was always so confusing. Why did he have to do this to her! Caring, than saying he doesn't. Ughh…he is so complicated.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with Gabby?"

" Are you jealous?" Chad asked with a smirk. He took a step closer to Sonny, amused when she backed away. He stepped forward one more time, and as expected she backed up once more.

_Oh Sonny. Just admit it. I've got you where I want you. Just a little more push, and the truth will come out. Wait, why do I care? Pshhh…I don't._

…

_Ok, maybe I do! I like her ok. Is that what you wanna here? Is it? Well, guess what…I know she likes me too. I know it, it's obvious. Sonny likes me back…or does she?_

For the first time, Chad felt insecure. What if she didn't like him back? This is bad. No, she likes him.

_Keep your cool, Chad. Keep your cool._

Chad snapped out of his thoughts. Sonny was looking at him with a funny look on her face. Probably because he zoned out. Chad straightened his face and started advancing towards Sonny.

"Ughh…ughh…what are you doing Chad?"

Sonny kept backing up, and eventually she felt the wall on her back. Chad made her back up all the way to the wall. Chad placed one of his hands on each side of Sonny. Chad had trapped Sonny, no way out.

_Oh boy. What is Chad doing? Although I have to admit…I like it._

Sonny gulped nervously. Chad started to lean in…inch by inch, their faces were getting closer and closer. Both hearts sped up rapidly. Their emotions threatening to overflow any second.

"Chad…"

"Shhh…"

5 inches.

"W-what are y-you doing?"

"You tell me."

4 inches.

"Ch-chad. Se-seriousl-ly. Th-this isn't f-funny."

3 inches.

"Cha…"

Both stars closed their eyes. Chad's lips felt contact. His heart pounding so rapidly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! Oohh...who knows what Zora's plan is? Lol!<strong>

**So please review, coz I need it for the competition.**

**Abd they make me HAPPY! Teehee...**

**Thanks! :D**


	3. In a sticky situation

**AN: Hey, wow...I took forever before I updated. I've been so busy in school you see.**

**At least I made the deadline...thank goodness. Lol.**

**Thanks to those who supported this story:**

**-Those who reviewed: xXxStompingOnRosesxXx, JazXoXo, TheRandomWizard23, Lolox4xReal, x0xalexis8, stemi1channy, and sara!**

**-Also, those who added it to favorites and alerts!**

**Thanks so much! :D**

**So without further ado...the final chapter of my three-shot.**

**Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Chad…"<em>

_"Shhh…"_

_5 inches._

_"W-what are y-you doing?"_

_"You tell me."_

_4 inches._

_"Ch-chad. Se-seriousl-ly. Th-this isn't f-funny."_

_3 inches._

_"Cha…"_

_Both stars closed their eyes. Chad's lips felt contact. His heart pounding so rapidly._

…

ButChadwasconfused_._

_Why are Sonny's lips so cold? Did she eat fro-yo or something. I-I'm not even sure these are lips. Wait…my tongue's stuck! What is going on?_

Chad quickly opened his eyes, and sure enough, they weren't Sonny's lips. It was a freaking icicle!

Chad screamed, but because his tongue was stuck, it came out as a muffle.

"Chad! What the heck is going on?" Sonny yelled.

"Haw thu you fink I knaw? I'm jush as lost as you awr!" Chad replied, incapable of talking clearly.

"Ughh…I don't know? Maybe you planned this Chad. You're not exactly the most trustworthy person you know."

"Ouchh Sonny. Tha huwts."

"Whatever ." Sonny replied annoyed.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, both silent. Neither understood what was happening, but they were pretty sure if anyone else saw them, they'd probably die laughing. Chad's tongue, and pretty much most of his face, was stuck to an icicle. Sonny's hands were still on Chad's shoulders, from when they nearly kissed.

Sonny blushed at that thought. She immediately took her hands off of Chad's shoulders.

_Well…at least I tried to!_

Sonny pulled, but her hands were stuck! _Great, _Sonny thought.

_At least there's an icicle in between me and Chad. It would be a lot more awkward if we were face to face while being stuck to each other. Ughh! This is all his fault! I always get into all sort of trouble when he's around._

"Sonny, why thon't you gaw get helf?"

"I can't Chad."

"Why naw?"

"My hands are stuck!"

"Wha?"

"MY HANDS ARE STUCK!" Sonny exclaimed. Chad was being so annoying after all.

"Jeez…come thown!"

"Chad, can you please help me? My hands are stuck!"

"Yah? Well haw thu yu fink I feel? My tongue's thuck to an ithicle!"

_He has a point, I guess._

Sonny sighed.

"Fine. Why don't we both go get help then. Since your hands are free, go open the door so we can find the others."

"Sonny, one pwoblem. I can't thee!"

"Well, I kind of can. So…if I guide you to the door, you can reach behind you and open it."

"I guess we thon't hav any othaw choith."

Chad and Sonny made their way to the dressing room door. After a couple of trips and bumps, they finally made it. Sonny had to admit, it will probably really embarrassing going out there, but what choice do they have? They definitely couldn't sort this out themselves.

They got out of the door, and started walking to the prop house. Hopefully the So Random cast was there. They walked down the halls, Sonny leading the way, guiding Chad who was walking backwards.

"Lalala…Tawni Town! All aboard…yup, to Tawni Town! Lalala – "

Tawni stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a…a…an icicle? Ba…baha- bahahahaha!" Tawni bursted out laughing so much her eyes were tearing up. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Ahaha! Oh…I can't breathe…hahaha! This is too much! Oh come on, stop! Hahaha!..."

Tawni continued to laugh. Sonny and Chad were getting very annoyed.

"Shut up Tawni." Sonny scowled at the blonde. She wouldn't like it if she were in this situation.

Tawni tried to hold in her laughter, and it sort of worked. Although, a few giggles still made their way out.

"Yah Thawni!" Chad piped up. "Jush shaw up!"

Tawni couldn't contain her fit of laughter anymore. She cracked up once more, hardly able to breathe.

_Ahahaha! Chad and Sonny look so hilarious! They look like idiots! Someone take a picture! Hahaha…_

"Forget it." Sonny sighed as they started to walk away.

"Wait, Sonny! Come back! I w-wanna help."

Sonny stopped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tawni wanted to help.

"Really?"

"Yup!" Tawni said as she caught up to them. "Just hold still…"

_*Snap*_

"Tawni…what was that?" Sonny asked uncertainly. She swore she saw a flash. But…

"Me helping you…get this on the internet!" With that, Tawni ran away with their picture, laughing her head off.

"Tawni!" Sonny screamed, but she was already out of sight.

"Hmpff…some fwiend she ish…"

"Oh you're just as bad Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Wha did I thu now?" Chad asked, honestly confused.

But Sonny didn't answer.

"Forget I said that. Let's just…get to the prop house, the sooner, the better."

…

In the prop house were two girls giggling away.

"I wonder what they'd look like now?" Zora chuckled.

"Imagine if they walked in right now…stuck to each other!" Gabby giggled.

And the two burst out laughing.

"That would be funny." Zora agreed.

Just then, Sonny and Chad walked in.

"Well would you look at that." Gabby added, "It is funny! In fact, it's hilarious!"

"Haha. Very funny guys." Sonny replied sarcastically.

"Yah guyth…very funney."

_It wasn't enough that Tawni was laughing at us, now Zora and Gabby are too! What next…Grady and Nico? _Sonny thought.

"Hey G, I think I left my duck in the prop house."

"Yeah, and I need to change my cheese pants."

_I just had to ask…_

"Sonny and Chad? Sonny and Chad! Now _this_, was worth the walk." Nico chortled.

"Man, I haven't seen something this funny, since Nico ran away screaming like a girl because of a snake. And the snake turned out to be paper!"

"G, I told you to keep that a secret!"

"Oh…Uhmm…"

"I'm gonna get you!"

Grady quickly ran out of the prop house screaming, with Nico closing in behind him.

"Well that was weird." Gabby said slightly confused.

"Nah", Zora replied, "They're always like that. We're used to it. Anyways, Gabby, I think we did well, don't you think?"

"Absolutely Zora! Of course, it wouldn't turn out this great if it wasn't for your mischievous skills."

"Don't mean to brag…but you're right! Then again, we wouldn't have gotten the glue on Chad if it weren't for you."

"Waih a minute? You thu planned thish?" Chad was stunned. _Why would Gabby do this?_

"Well yeah. I'm sorry Chad. I'm sure you'll forgive, it was for your own good after all." Gabby was slightly worried that Chad won't forgive her. It _almost _made Chad's situation not funny anymore.

"Haw is thish fow my own good?" Chad asked angrily, "I'm thuck thu an ithicle!"

"We better get them out of this Zora."

"You're right Gabby." Zora sighed, "It was fun while it lasted."

Then the two girls got to work.

…

"Listen Sonny…and Chad. We're really sorry, but we really did do it for you guys. Hopefully, you'll understand what we mean soon."

"Yeah, we're so sorry! Sonny. Chad…I hope we're still friends.

Zora and Gabby left the prop house, leaving Sonny and Chad alone.

"Gah! My tongue still hurts. Do you think my taste buds still work?" Chad whined.

"Hmm…probably. Don't be so dramatic Chad." _Mr. Drama Pants was being his usual self again._ "This is so annoying, my hands are itchy from the glue."

"Don't be so dramatic Sonny." Chad mimicked.

They glared at each other, neither sure how long, but Chad was the one who broke it.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. See you later Sonshine."

"Chad, wait…about earlier. Before this whole mess happened. What was going on?"

"What do you mean?" Chad was shuffling his foot nervously. He knew exactly what Sonny meant.

"You know, your face was coming closer…and…I-I thought. Well maybe, we-we…almost as if…you know? We were gonna…g-gonna…uhmm…well…" Sonny rambled on, avoiding Chad's gaze. She couldn't meet his eyes. She just couldn't.

"You mean this Sonny." And Chad started inching in on Sonny.

"Yah, exactly…uhmm…Chad? What are you doing." Sonny stuttered out nervously.

Chad was getting so close, and she felt a shiver run through her spine when she felt his warm breath. Hearts racing. Blood pumping. Brain numbing. Sonny didn't know what this feeling was. Is it good? Is it bad? Should I push Chad away? Should I not?

Before she could decide, Chad interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm answering your question…just like you want."

And there lips met.

Now this, this was an actual kiss.

Not staged.

No icicles.

Just Sonny and Chad.

Just how things should have always been.

Sensation, neither have ever felt before. A feeling so new, yet also seemingly familiar. They couldn't describe it except that, it was…

Perfect.

"Wow." They said in unison as they pulled away.

They stared into each other's eyes, and an understanding passed through them. The feeling was mutual, they both knew it.

"So…pick you up at 7?" Chad was smiling sheepishly, an expression Sonny's never seen before.

"Sure." Sonny smiled.

And Chad walked out, both whispering "Thank you Zora and Gabby."

What they didn't know was two girls hid behind the doors, peeking through, seeing everything that just happened. The two grinned at each other, and did a high five.

Gabby felt so happy. They did their friends a favor, and it felt great.

"Mission Accomplished."

* * *

><p><strong>I finished! Yeah! lol.<strong>

**I'm so glad I made the deadline. Anyways, sorry to others who read my other stories.**

**You see I really have been busy with school, so I don't get to update that much. I know some storied have even been un-updated for over a month...and I'm so sorry! I will continue them...I'm just taking a really really long time. Hope you understand :)**

**Oh, and please review this story. Thank you! It will be greatly appreciated...**

**~Cherry xx~**


End file.
